Secrets of the Blue Guard
by Kitt Kumo
Summary: Brawl Acadmy has a secret, The Night class are Vampires. Light Shonen-ai, hints at MR and IM. Rated for language.


**A/N: Hey there, everyone! KK Here!**

**I want to thank you for checking this fanfic out. This is my first Super Smash brothers fic, and I hope to finish this. So you read, you like, you reveiw! Plaese? :D Also, please, I'm searching for a Beta. Leave a note if you're interested! Contains light shonen-ai! Don't read if you don't like it, but it's hard to notice in this chapter.**

**Please: I do not own Super smash Brothers Brawl or Melee, as well as the plot idea from Shojo Beat's Vampire Knight. Thank you.**

**Secrets of the Blue Guard**

**Chapter I**

**By Kitt Kumo**

_Welcome to Brawl Acadamy, an all-boys school. It consists of two clases, the Day class and the Night class. The Night class is filled with many dark secrets. Although.. there is two students in the Day class who know the Night class' secret first-hand. The secret of the night class..._

_That they are beasts of night, Vampires._

**ENTER: Roy Pharae**

"Roy..." The redhead shook his head in annoyance, though his lids were held in slumber. "Roy... Wake up.." The one named Roy grunted in his sleep, shifting his back to the speaker. "Roy.. the doughnuts are on fire in the microwave! Save the pyrocristic doughnuts, Roy!" The speaker was greeted rather rudely to the face with a pillow.

"Shuttup. That was _last year, _you idiot." Roy mumbled in annoyance. He countinued to mutter, something about 'green-clad jackassses' while he pulled on his clothes. "Link, what time is it?"

"Well... it's 6:58." Link said carelessly. Roy glared at the blonde.

"No, seriously, Link, what time is it?" He said, slightly irritated.

"Seriously, it's 6:58 and 23 seconds. Oh, and you missed night duty." Link said carelessly, munching on a piece of toast that he scavanged from the kitchen. Roy popped his ruffled head out of the bathroom.

"Shit! Let's go!" He said tugging on his messy tie on. They walked quickly out of their dorm, heading down the hall. Roy took a quick glance at his friend. "You think he's mad that I missed it?"

"Mad? Pff, he's a ass. He wouldn't of noticed a thing. You're just overreacting." Link said, tossing his hair a bit before glaring at the other guys in the hallway. "I swear this school makes you gay." Roy blushed slightly, a blue haired companion flashing into his mind.

"Ye-yeah!" Roy said, stuttering slightly. Link laughed at the stuttering Redhead. Link continued to glare at the other boys before nudging Roy in the ribs.

"Let's go, they're all staring."

* * *

Although, in another classroom, a young Greek-looking brunete shook in fear. The fat classmate next to him grinned evily, laughing at a peverted joke. Pit began to scoot away quickly as Wario looked at him.

* * *

Roy glanced around homeroom, a slight worried look on his face. "Link, you notice anything wrong with this picture?"

Link glanced around and pointed at two people. "That Fox and Falco are making out pasionately on that desk over there?" Roy shook his head and guestered for him to look again. "Umm... Fox is about to be screwed..?" Roy shook his head again. "Oooh, Blue boy isn't here yet! Don't worry, he must've tripped." Link said, laughing at the image of thier graceful companion tripping, which earned him a mental slap.Roy continued to glare at Link. "I'm sure Marth's fine. I mean, the night class aren't blood-thirsty beasts or anything."

Roy nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Roy said, giving in. Today was _not_ his day. He heard some guys talking, Snake and Wolf, was it?

"Did you hear? You know that Ike from the Night class? He kept on trying to give Pretty Boy a _bruise."_ Snake said, a smirk evident on his face.

"You mean Marth? _And Ike?_" Wolf asked in mock shock, smirking just as much.

"Yeah, and apparently, Iky bit a little too _much_ and drew blood. As soon as duty was over, Marth was gone." Snake finished. Roy's breath hitched in his lungs.

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Or drop it?**

**Review please!**


End file.
